A Winter Kiss
by Shadowed93
Summary: After a Christmas party at Grimmauld place, Lupin finds himself alone with Sirius, snowed in, with no chance of leaving. Oneshot.


**My entry to the 'Winter wonderland' Challenge by ToxicRainfall.**

**My Prompts were Snowed in, and Lie ins. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Sorry for my bad Grammar.**

* * *

At number 12, Grimauld place, a Christmas party was in full swing. It was the 20th of December, the last Saturday before Christmas day, and Sirius had invited many of his friends and fellow order members for a meal and some drinks. Among those present were James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore, Hagrid, the Longbottoms and the rest of the order members. It was a happy night. Despite their constant struggle against the Dark Lord, everyone was in the festive spirit, looking forward to Christmas day. The house was decorated all over with tinsel of various different colours, a tree in every room, and enchanted paper fairies fluttering and sparkling constantly around the rooms. The effect was rather beautiful.

Hagrid had predictably drank too much mulled wine, and was sitting in the corner, loudly singing 'Odo the Hero', his favourite drunken warble. Those near him were cringing slightly as they talked. James had produced some mistletoe, and was wandering round gathering as many kisses as he could – even managing to steal a peck on the cheek from Minerva McGonagall, who giggled quietly, obviously a little tipsy. Mad-eye was refusing to drink anything alcoholic at all, shouting 'Constant vigilance!' at anyone who had offered him anything, and mumbling afterwards for lengthy periods of time. Sirius, despite being the host of the evening, was one of the more drunk attendants, and was in a state of constant amusement.

"Haha, Look! It's snowing outside!" He exclaimed excitedly, like a little boy hoping for the snow to settle.

The rest of the party paid little attention to the weather; they were too busy enjoying themselves to listen to any drunken chatter. The radio had just begun playing a faster song, so a lot of dancing started up. Lupin, who hated to dance, decided going to talk to Sirius would be a much more enjoyable activity.

As he began tip-toeing his way around the party guests towards Sirius, Lupin noticed that he had been seen and Sirius had begun to wave at him, grinning. He couldn't help himself, Sirius just looked so sweet like that, and he had to wave back, smiling affectionately.

"Hello Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. "Are you enjoying my party?"

"Yes, it's great. You went to a lot of trouble, I'm very grateful."

"Oh, thank you!" Sirius giggled.

Lupin sat down next to Sirius, and offered him a drink. Together, they sat and watched the guests dancing.

As the night wore on, Lupin consumed more and more alcohol – soon becoming almost as drunk as Sirius – hardly even noticing as the guests began to leave. Eventually, he was the last one left there with Sirius. After returning from the bathroom, he suddenly realised that no one else was still there.

"I've been keeping you up, Sirius! I should leave, sorry for intruding for so long after everyone had left."

"No!" Replied Sirius, "You can't leave. The snow… it got so heavy, now were completely snowed in, you can't get out of the door."

Assuming Sirius was talking utter nonsense, Lupin looked out of the window. All he could see was whiteness, and they were on the second floor.

"Oh my, I have never witnessed such bad weather before." said Lupin, bewildered.

"I suppose you'll just have to stay here until the snow is gone"

Sirius was trying to look as if this was just an innocent suggestion. But Lupin could see a sly look in his eyes. He had seen it before, but never quite understood. Now the drink, and the circumstances, gave him the confidence to realise that the look was because of him. It also gave him the confidence to act on it. He had wanted Sirius for so long – finally, he could have him.

Walking over to the man of his dreams, Lupin pointed his wand at the ceiling. As Sirius watched, mistletoe grew there. When they met, they instantly put their arms around each other, kissing more passionately than either of them had ever kissed anyone before. Lupin slowly took off Sirius's top. At this, Sirius smiled, and led him towards his bedroom.

…

The next morning, when Lupin awoke, he remembered the events of the night before. Although it had only happened because of the alcohol – he did not regret anything. He hoped Sirius would feel the same.

Lupin had no desire to move from the perfect position in which he was lying. He was on his back, next to him; Sirius was asleep on his front, with one arm draped over his torso. It was warm, comfy, and incredibly pleasant. But he needed to get up and go to the bathroom, so regrettably lifted Sirius's arm off of him and left the room.

When he returned, he found Sirius awake.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Half past two in the afternoon." he replied.

"Oops."

Sirius looked extremely cute when he was shocked. Lupin stole a quick kiss on the lips, before questioning Sirius on the strange weather of the previous evening. Now that he was sober, it seemed a lot less likely.

"So, all that snow last night… that fell rather fast – didn't it?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, yes, well," Sirius was blushing as he spoke. "I wanted you to stay, so I may have cast a bit of an enlargement charm on the snow… it expanded more than I thought it would – I only wanted enough to make it impossible for you to leave. I think the drink may have affected my magic skills slightly, I did get a bit carried away…"

"Well, it worked." As Lupin said these words, he smiled, and got back into the bed with Sirius, without any intention of going back to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
